Mobile electronics have made it increasingly more convenient for users to be in touch with the world as events unfold as well as to enjoy various forms of entertainment. As mobile electronics have matured, market pressure has led to smaller, higher performing systems. Accordingly, audio output transducers for mobile devices have become very small and can provide robust sound quality. However, such components can be easily damaged under what have become “normal” operating conditions.